1. Field of Use
This invention relates to elastomeric insulating materials especially suited for use as low smoke insulation in rocket motors. This invention, more particularly, relates to such elastomeric insulating materials that are free of asbestos and, yet, perform as well or better than analogous insulating materials containing asbestos. This invention, still more particularly, relates to such elastomeric insulating materials that contain char forming organic fiber selected from polyaramide pulps as low density fillers which enhance the mechanical properties of the insulators and form a strong, adherent char.
2. Prior Art
Elastomeric insulating materials containing asbestos have long been employed within rocket motor cases including such portions thereof as their blast tubes. This invention relates to insulating materials which are similarly suited for use in rocket motors but are advantageously free of asbestos.